


Love Me Now

by christianesteiffen



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Pepero Game, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christianesteiffen/pseuds/christianesteiffen
Summary: After the pepero game Hyunjin can't help but feel some kind of way towards Chan.





	Love Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now (ever since I saw THAT video, you know what I'm talking about). I hope this hasn't been done yet.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, leave me a comment.

Hyunjin squeezed his eyes shut. He kept the Pepero stick between his teeth and tried to calm himself down. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, all the while Chan was coming closer and closer and oh…

Their lips were touching. Before Hyunjin could even process what was happening, it was over. 

Chan had bitten off the Pepero and moved out of his personal space. He had to try his hardest not to chase Chan’s lips, but they were on TV. Somehow he managed to keep himself in check, he didn’t know how, for as soon as those soft lips left his, he found himself missing the feeling of them.

When had he started to feel like this? To want to be so close to their leader in such an intimate way, to see him as more than their leader but as someone he wanted to hold hands with and kiss until he couldn’t breathe.

He didn’t know. All he knew was that he wanted more. That he couldn’t get enough of Chan.

Hyunjin knew how dangerous his feelings were. If he chose to act on them, he could potentially ruin not only his friendship with Chan but also their group’s dynamic. Not to mention that he would have to deal with the rejection, because Chan was the straightest out of all of them and there was no way he would ever reciprocate his feelings. 

But the way Chan softly smiled at him when he opened his eyes made him still feel butterflies in his belly. He couldn’t help the way his cheeks heated up and the warm feeling that settled deep inside of him.

This had to stop. He knew it was dumb to get his hopes up but he couldn’t help himself, when Chan looked at him like this. Chan probably didn’t even know what he did to him, that the way he looked at Hyunjin could be interpreted as anything more than friendly. He was so oblivious. 

That’s why Hyunjin had to stop himself, to stop from letting this go any further than it already had. He didn’t want to cause any damage to their group. He had to let go of this silly crush.

How could he do that though, when their kiss, if it could even be called a kiss, kept on replaying in his head over and over again?

After they finished filming and went back to the dressing room, it was still the only thing on his mind. He didn’t even notice that Jisung was talking to him until he almost ran into him.

„Hey Hyunjin, knock out of it.“ 

„What?“

„I was asking, if you wanted to come to the barbecue with us tonight?“

For a minute he thought about it. Then he shook his head. He still wanted to practice their new routine. There was this one step he couldn’t seem to get right. So he told Jisung exactly that and although he was met with a bit of protest, Jisung soon shut up, after being reminded of how often he himself stayed behind in the studio, finishing up his rap.

Soon Hyunjin was heading to the studio. It was true that he wanted to practice but he also needed to distract himself from thinking about the kiss. Maybe getting drunk with his members would’ve been a better option for that, but he didn’t trust drunk Hyunjin, so working out until he was too exhausted to think was what he chose.

Once he arrived in the practice room and put the music on, he completely lost himself to the rhythm, to following the steps and forgot about everything around him.

It was like being in a trance, dancing the same routine over and over again, trying to execute the choreography perfectly. He was only roused from his trance, when the door opened and a tired sounding voice asked: „Hyunjin? Why are you still here?“

He turned around only to be met with the sight of his leader leaning against the doorframe, looking at him worriedly, despite evidently being tired as well.

„I could ask you the same.“

„It’s 2am, let’s not do this right now and just head home, okay?“

That shocked him. When had it gotten so late? Had he really lost himself in practicing so much that he forgot the time?

„Hyunjin?“ asked Chan.

„Alright, I’m coming.“ he responded.

He didn’t want to go home with Chan. Now that he was not dancing anymore, the events from earlier that day started rushing back to him. But he didn’t have any other choice, as he didn’t have a proper argument, as to why he should stay in the practice room. So he gave in and gathered his things, ready to head back with the object of his affections.

The walk back to the dorms was quiet and if you asked Hyunjin, kind of awkward. Chan probably didn’t notice the weird atmosphere. Upon returning home, they noticed that none of the others were there yet. Chan just sighed, not having the energy to call and lecture them at this hour.  
The two of them wished each other good night and headed to bed.

But once he was snuggly tucked into his bed, Hyunjin realized that he couldn’t sleep. The scenes from earlier kept replaying in his head. How Chan had smiled and then leaned in. How their lips had touched for the briefest moment. He shook his head. Then a knock sounded at his door.  
Hyunjin went up to open it, only to find Chan standing in front of him in his pajamas.

„Can’t sleep either?“ Chan asked.

Hyunjin nodded.

That was enough for Chan. He took Hyunjin’s hand and led him towards the bed. 

„Let’s cuddle“

Despite Hyunjin normally being a sucker for cuddling, he couldn’t help the dread that settled in his stomach upon hearing those words. Still, he got into bed with Chan, as denying his request would just seem weird and raise unwanted questions.

He settled against his leaders chest and felt his arms wrap around him. Immediately, he felt safe. Warmth spread through him and he sighed contentedly. 

Before he could close his eyes and succumb to sleep, Chan started speaking.

„Hyunjin… you’ve been weird today.“

„Weird?“

„Ever since the recording this morning, you’ve been different.“

„Oh…“ 

He was too tired to even say anything, come up with something that could’ve explained his behaviour. Maybe he should’ve said something to prevent what Chan asked next.  
„Is it because of the kiss?“

Hyunjin started coughing, the question caught him by surprise.

Then Chan turned him around and stroked his hair.

„Are you alright? I didn’t mean to catch you by surprise. But… it’s just that… I know it can hardly be called a kiss, but… well…“ he sighed.

Hyunjin looked at him questioningly, urging him to continue.

Chan pinched the bridge of his nose.

„Well, here goes nothing.“

He took Hyunjin’s hands in his and looked into his eyes.

„See, I’ve… well… I’ve liked you for some time now. As… more than just a friend and I know that this is going to be sudden and out of nowhere and I totally understand that you don’t feel the same and I hope this changes nothing between us, but today, I know we technically didn’t really kiss, but it still felt so indescribably good being so close to you, that I can’t keep this for myself any longer, even if this ruins…“

Chan didn’t get to finish his ramblings, as Hyunjin had pulled him towards him and shut him up by slotting his plump lips against the other’s. 

Hyunjin was moving his lips against Chan’s, who had stiffened in surprise, his eyes comically widened, so Hyunjin moved stopped kissing him and looked at the older in question.

„D-don’t stop.“

He took that as a sign to continue and leaned in again, only to be met with Chan’s lips eagerly responding again this time. Soon their tongues met and they melted against each other, seemingly becoming one, as they continued kissing like their lives depended on it.

They still had to break apart though, since they ran out of breath. Hyunjin leaned his forehead against Chan’s. He couldn’t believe that this was happening, that this wasn’t a dream. His feelings were reciprocated! 

He looked at his leader.

„Boyfriends?“ he asked the older.

„Boyfriends.“ responded Chan breathily.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! The title is from Han Choim's solo debut single Romeo.  
Check it out here (https://open.spotify.com/album/5OGmOSPH04yjBtPbQlkknG?si=2rET6D1HSzCW3Sa-pGlVhQ), she's honestly so talented!!


End file.
